


It's Just a Spider

by Jediknight_7567



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jediknight_7567/pseuds/Jediknight_7567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brody gets an inside look at her partner's greatest fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> The ship is merely implied, at least it was in my mind when I wrote this. It may not come across much in the writing but whatever. I enjoyed writing it.

            “Laurel coming home this weekend?” Brody asked. Pride nodded confirmation, but before he could speak, a shriek sounded from downstairs. “What the hell?”

            “Pretty sure that was LaSalle,” Pride sighed.

            “How the hell could that have been LaSalle?” Brody was far from unconvinced. She was past that point. She was completely sure her partner could not make a sound like the one that came up the stairs.

            “The man’s vocal chords are insane, go find out for yourself if you’re skeptical.”

            “Fine, I will.” Brody left the conference room without another word. Small sporadic screams continued to come from the squad room, increasing her confusion.

            When she hit the bottom of the stairs, she couldn’t help but laugh. Her grown-ass, 32-year-old partner was struggling to stay crouched on his chair as it rolled around of its own accord. His blue eyes were wide, and no matter where his chair decided to take him, they were focused on one section of the concrete floor.

            “Kill. It,” he whispered forcefully. Brody doubled over as she realized he was keeping his eyes on a spider no bigger than a pencil eraser.

            “You’re not serious, are you?” she asked breathlessly.

            “As a God damned heart attack, Brody,” he hissed, no less intense. The spider skittered across the floor for a few feet, eliciting another screech from LaSalle. In his panic, he somehow managed to jump from the chair to Brody’s desk. His feet hit her monitor, nearly knocking it off the edge of the desk, pens flew everywhere, and the sickening sound of crumpling papers filled the air.

            “Dammit, LaSalle, that thing can’t even bite you,” Brody growled, walking to where the spider was running around and around in a circle. She stared at the tiny creature for a moment before sighing and bringing her boot down on it.

            LaSalle visibly relaxed, his eyes returning to normal size, pale skin gaining some color again, and shoulders slumping like running from the spider was a great effort. He stayed on her desk for a moment, breathing heavily.

            “Didn’t know you were so afraid of spiders,” Brody commented.

            “Deathly,” LaSalle breathed as Brody went to lean against the desk next to him. “My brother was quite the asshole. So one time, he shoved me under the house. Massive amounts of spiders, couldn’t get out for hours until our parents came home. Bites all over the place and enough psychological scars to last a lifetime.”

            “That would explain the screaming like a girl,” Brody added with a smirk.

            “Bet if I tickled ya, you’d do the same thing.” Brody recognized the mischievous glint in his eyes, and she was across the room before he could even move.

            “I do believe I win then,” he added, hopping down from her desk with a massive grin on his face.

            “I didn’t scream, though.”

            “Oh, it’s on like Donkey Kong now.”

            “No, it’s not,” Pride interjected, coming down the stairs. “Dead Marine, let’s go.”

            The two junior agents shot each other glares before splitting to their own desks for their side arms. As they left the building behind Pride, LaSalle said, “This ain’t over, Agent Brody.”

            _It’s gonna be a long day,_ was all Pride could think.


End file.
